The application of electromagnetism is an underpinning of modern technology, however, outside of electric motors and magnetic levitation, electromagnetism has found little application in conjunction with or in opposition to of kinetic forces. In part, this is due to electromagnetic forces diminishing exponentially with distance, and the large energy requirements for creating powerful electromagnets and dearth of sufficiently powerful permanent magnets.